Three AM
by Anna Crosswell
Summary: Bella is alone on her balcony when she hears a knock at the door.


_Disclaimer - I do not own anything Twilight related. I make no money from writing this. _**  
**

* * *

**Three A.M.**

* * *

I am standing outside on the balcony of my apartment bedroom completely stark of clothing. It is three in the morning, and I am enjoying the slight reprieve from the scorching heat wave Seattle had been suffering through over the last week.

Why am I nude and outside where the world could see me in all my glory? During the night, the air conditioner went out, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. Good for nothing piece of-

A knock on my door surprises me, and I flee back into my room and quickly gather my robe off the silk bed sheets, putting it on. "Just as a breeze was coming, somebody had to ruin it," I mumble under my breath.

I unlock the bottom lock and open the door. My jaw hits the floor.

"Edward? What you doing here?" I question, acutely aware of the closeness between us.

"Rosalie and I broke up, mind if I stay with you?"

"I don't think you want to be stay here. The air conditioner is out." I tell him.

I would love for him to stay, but it isn't fair not to warn him. With my luck, he will turn around and go back to the cow's open arms, ready to apologize for something that is probably her fault to begin with.

To my surprise, he shrugs his shoulders and simply walks in. He starts shedding his white dress shirt in the process, leaving him in nothing but a crisp, clean wife beater that clings to his broad, defined chest and a pair of snug, waist fitting black slacks.

"It must have been bad if you are willing to stay in this miserable place."

He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Misery loves company."

I laugh. "What happened between you and Thorn this time?" All feelings aside, Edward needs a friend, not some horny twenty-two year old wanting to lick the sweat that begins to bead on his neck.

Shaking my head, I will the visions of my best friend-_a messy heap of tangled sheets, naked on my bed just in the other room-_ firmly away.

"We went out to dinner. It was our six month anniversary, and I wanted tonight to be special. Then, in the middle of the meal, she accused me of being unfaithful. How the hell can I be unfaithful to her if I've haven't associated with another woman since I've been with her?"

"What did she say after that?" I ask, though this didn't surprise me.

"She said that I may not have been unfaithful to her physically, but emotionally."

"Uhh?"

He takes my hand in his. This part _does_ surprise me. We have held hands many times throughout the years, but there was something different about this time.

"She told me something that I've known for so long, Bella. I was just too stupid to see it until now."

I cock my head to the side and wish he will cut to the chase already. My head is beginning to swim.

"There's been something missing in my life. Something that Rosalie, or any other woman for that matter, can't give me." His voice lowers, and a mystical enchantment is cast over us. "That something is you."

Am I dreaming, or is he confessing his undying love for me? How cliché was that? But I don't care. I've been waiting to hear him say these three words that could move mountains for so long. And I was still waiting.

"What are you saying, Edward?"

Buying himself a few moments, he walks me over to the balcony.

If it is possible, my body feels blistering to the touch, and I half expect him yank away.

"I'm saying that I can't live without you, I've never been able to. That's why I've never had a serious girlfriend."

"Oh." I sigh dejectedly, facing the moon, trying to conceal the tears that threaten to escape. He can't live without me, but he doesn't love me. I am being silly. What was I really expecting?

I feel his lips on my bare shoulder. Sometime during the last few minutes, my robe slides down, and I forget that I am naked underneath. But none of that matters at the moment. The only thought that runs through my mind is how soft his lips are against my burning skin; a balm to the heat.

He peppers light, barely-there, butterfly kisses up the length of my slender neck and drags them across my cheek, taking his time. My eyes flutter shut. I whimper, feeling his addictive lips leave my skin, but the huskiness in his voice at my ear sooths me.

"I love you, Bella, I always have, and I always will. Tell me that you love me too."

My eyes pop open; he has said those three magical words. The three words that I had been longing to hear for ages; three words I thought I would never hear pass his tempting lips.

"Say it again." I demand gently.

"I…" he gifts me with another sweet kiss.

"Love." I am given another one.

"You." This time, Edward doesn't just kiss and pull back. He dives in and renders me helpless against his strong body. I am a captive to his seductive acts.

A moan slips past my lips, my senses awakening; the littlest things were setting me off, a brush here, a brush there. "Edward..."

He hands leave my waist and wander aimlessly over my shaking body. I've never felt such sensations before. I am an amateur to the act of sex; never in my life has a man made me feel the way that I feel in Edward's arms.

_-Three A.M.-_

My hand slides from under the covers, feeling around the floor for something-_anything_-to toss at the offending noise that woke me up from my wonderful dream. Coming across nothing, I sit up and glar daggers at the object of my hatred.

The phone.

The phone is ringing?

Shoving aside the warm blankets, a rush of cool air hits my legs. _Cool _air?

I fumble into the living room and yank the phone off its base. "'Ello?" I yawn obnoxiously, causing the person on the other side laugh.

"Wake up sleepy head. It's ten o'clock, and you were supposed to meet me at nine."

I am confused. "Who is this?"

"I'm offended. It's Edward, Bells."

'_Edward_?' I think incredulously,_ 'but he is here, with me. We spent the whole night making love...'_

"Edward, did you come over last night?" I can't believe this, and my heart is hammering in my chest at the implications.

"Um, no, it was me and Rose's anniversary. I told you about that didn't I?"

It had all been a dream, right down to the very last detail.

My air conditioning never went out, Rosalie and Edward never broke up...

"Oh yeah, sorry. Look, can I take a rain check on brunch?"

"Are you're all right?"

"Yes, just feel like sleeping in a bit more. I'll see you around."

"All right then. I'll treat you to a chocolate milkshake when you're feeling up to it."

"Deal." I hang up the phone and find my way to the couch, sitting down stunned.

_It was all a dream..._

Edward and I didn't sleep together, and he didn't tell me he loved me.

Life was cruel.

X

* * *

_Story is complete. Add me to you author alert to be updated on future stories. You can also follow me on Twitter at GossipLips1. I also have a banner on my website at Anna Crosswell Creations. Link is on my profile. The site showcases all my graphics._


End file.
